Stranger Island
by wishmaker101
Summary: Being coworkers didn't necessarily mean they had to get along. As unexpected events unfold, Sasuke learns to see that he isn't always right with judging others. SasuNaru


**A/N: Hey Everyone! I should probably update my multi-chapter story but I've had such a craving lately to write a one shot. So here is said one-shot even though it took me days to write/edit it. I want to apologize ahead of time for any typos or mistakes. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**FYI: Cliché story line and author hasn't written lemon's in a while so beware!**

* * *

"Sasuke! Come back here you bastard!"

The angry blonde ran in the exposed clearing towards the retreating figure, slowly making his way out of the open field.

Hesitantly the other man stopped and turned back towards the running ninja. "Stop chasing after me when you know I'm never going to return to Konoha Naruto."

Obsidian orbs clashed violently with stormy cerulean eyes, the spark between the two was undeniably strong and neither was willing to back down. As if on cue, rain began pouring down, soaking the two ninjas to the bone.

"I'm tired of chasing after you…Sasuke," Naruto replied out wearily, tearing his gaze away from the emotionless raven.

"Then give up," the other replied back, a wide smirk marking its way onto his unnaturally perfect features."

"Sas-"

"CUT!"

Both men turned to their director, Kakashi Hatake, as the cameras ceased and were moved away from the close up shot that they were shooting.

"Sasuke! You need to say that as emotionless as possible, I don't want to see a smirk! As much as you want to ravish Naruto on the screen, I need you to be Emotionless!" Kakashi yelled aloud to the two actors. "Naruto, you're doing great!"

Sasuke scowled for the umpteenth time that day. This was the last episode for KBC's new ninja show and it was taking forever for Kakashi to make up his mind. On the other hand, he was really appreciating the crude comments the guy kept making about him and the dobe.

"Bastard," Sasuke whispered under his breath. Naruto snickered lightly as he was close enough in ear shot to hear the silent curse.

"Sasuke, stop whispering cute little things to Naruto, I know you want to make him laugh but we need to shoot a scene here!" Kakashi yelled out again.

Sasuke countered with a middle finger directed at the silver haired director. His daily harassment from Kakashi was definitely not in the contract but nonetheless, he had to follow the best director in Hollywood's orders if he wanted to keep his job. Kakashi didn't choose just anyone to play in his movies or series; actors that were chosen had high profiles and always got good publicity afterwards. The raven just needed another big hit and he was sure to be able to demand any film he wanted so he had to endure.

"Just ignore him Sasuke," Naruto mumbled out quietly.

Sasuke unheeded the blonde's musings and looked away for the cue to begin the scene again. The blonde moron was unfortunately also another hot celebrity at the moment. With his natural American look, he had girls and guys swooning all over him on the big screen. Ironically though, the boy was actually mixed, half Japanese and half Caucasian. Even then, Sasuke had to admit that Naruto was a looker but that's all he had, just looks. His acting was mediocre and here Kakashi was praising him like a God.

"Start from the beginning. Signal the rain again!" the director ordered.

Sasuke sighed as the sprinkler hoses were lifter above their heads and out of the frame. The water was turned on and it began to pour all over as before. The raven prayed silently to himself that he wouldn't get pneumonia at the end of the day.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

"Congratulations to both of you for bringing such success to this company," a brunet applauded the two starring actors. "The first episode just aired the other day and it was such a huge success. The biggest KBC has seen in a while and the audience just loves both of your chemistry together."

"Thanks Iruka," Naruto replied with a blush gracing his features. He turned to his raven haired partner to see that the guy wasn't even listening. He frowned at this and punched the Sasuke lightly on his arm. "Oi, Iruka was speaking praising you, teme."

"My apologies Umino-san, I appreciate the admiration," He turned and bowed respectfully.

"No problem Sasuke and please, call me Iruka," the brunette replied back happily.

The raven gave a curt nod in acknowledgement and quickly turned his body to walk away. Naruto shook his head at the action but didn't follow after him.

"Sorry 'bout that Iruka, Sasuke's a bit of a mystery. Even though we spend so much time together on the shoot, I feel as if I don't know him at all sometimes." Naruto explained, scratching the back of his head lightly.

"It's a shame," Iruka responded quite honestly. "You guys have such great chemistry on the set, I was sure that something was going on."

Naruto's face heated up at the comment but chose to laugh it off and slapped Iruka on the back. He mumbled a few words to the other and they both made their way towards the tables of endless food.

* * *

Sasuke easily made his way through the crowd and out the exit. He was met with the scenery of endless wonders of oceanic water as he continued to stride towards the railings of the ship. The sea was unusually calm and the moon shone effortlessly over the water. The night was a bit chilly but other than that, it felt heavenly. Sasuke looked out into the abyss, contemplating his decision of coming onboard to celebrate the success of how well their first episode premiered. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the magnificent ocean; he could just probably do without the people though. He closed his eyes peacefully, trying to drown out the loud party noise in the background but his attempt was futile.

"Oi, bastard, Kakashi wants you to come back inside because there's warning of a storm coming," an obnoxious voice boomed from behind him. The all too familiar voice broke his train of thought and he was forced to face the blonde.

"Hn. I don't take orders from Kakashi when we're not on set." Sasuke replied back arrogantly. Remembering he still held a half-empty glass of champagne in his hand, he took a sip of it leisurely, ignoring the obviously fuming blonde.

"Well, whether you like it or not, your royal pain in the ass-ness, I'm not allowed to go back inside unless I get you. So you're stuck with me until then," Naruto replied back undisturbed. He strode upwards towards the brooding raven and leaned across the dark railing. Neither spoke a word for a long time until Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So, it's nice out here tonight isn't it?" the younger boy suggested, trying to start a small conversation. Hearing nothing in return, he turned to face the other and noticed Sasuke walking away. "Oi, teme! I was talking to you!"

"And clearly I wasn't listening," Sasuke mumbled to himself, sipping the last bit of his drink. The outer walk way of the ship extended drastically as he paced through it. There were small round tables set out every few paces from each other but Sasuke bypassed them all. It seemed like he had been walking forever in an endless direction when he felt a small drop of rain hit his forehead. He remembered Naruto mentioning something about a storm and as he looked over his shoulders, he noted the blonde was still following close behind.

"I told you it was going to rain!" Naruto yelled out from his distance, heading towards the Uchiha. "Hurry up and turn around so we can go back inside!"

Sasuke finally decided to give in to the annoyance of the other man and was turning around when the rain starting pouring down out of nowhere. It was unbelievable how severely the rain speed changed and now the raven began running to the blonde. Naruto waited for the other to reach him before he paced forward too. He didn't feel the need to run across the ship just because of some rain and so he watched the raven push forward.

Unexpectedly, the whole entire ship tilted radically because of the rough waves crashing against the side. Naruto barely had enough time to hold on to the railings as he tried to catch his balance. As the ship leaned towards the opposite side, the blond looked to see if he could spot the Uchiha's figure but it seemed to have just vanished. Before the ship could tilt again, Naruto pushed against the walls and ran as fast as he could through the open space. He didn't cover much distance as the ship weaved to the side, sending chairs and tables over board.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out into the once peaceful night. He couldn't hear anything over the roaring waters and pellets of rain drops. The blonde was soaked to the bone as he held on tightly to the black barriers protecting him from the oceans angry wraths. He bravely reached forward to grab hold to the connected poles and pulled his body against harsh winds.

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried again still going strong,

"Naruto!" Sasuke answered back. The blonde listened intently to the raven's voice trying to hear where it was coming from.

"Down here!"

Naruto quickly stride forward as the ship inclined to where it was easier to navigate. He trailed after the voice and finally realized why Sasuke had vanished. The older male was hanging by a plastic life saver attached to a braided rope.

The blonde panicked at the sight and quickly tried pulling the rope up. It was the most terrifying experience in his life, seeing another life on the verge of death. He wanted to so badly just pull the other up but gravity was definitely against him as the boat rhythmically rocked again. Unfortunately, Naruto's body was leaned too far over the railings while trying to pull Sasuke up and thus his body was thwarted into the raging waters.

Sasuke watched as if in slow motion as Naruto's body practically flew over his head. He turned to see the blonde splash into the water like the other objects that were flying over board. He silently hoped that the other would be okay. As much as he bashed Naruto, the guy was genuine and probably the most decent person Sasuke knew.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled after him, rain drops clouding his vision. After a minute or two he saw a mop of blonde hair appear at the surface, thrashing widely in the water.

"Sas-"

The Uchiha noticed the wild behavior and the bobbing of golden hair. He suddenly realized that the other couldn't swim. It was as if time ceased to exists and everything slowed down in the Uchiha's mind. He contemplated in the milliseconds that he had on what choice to choose. Both options would change his life forever and without thinking, Sasuke let go, letting his body free fall into the ocean. He felt a thousand ice pricks poke into his body as he hit the cold water. Sasuke rapidly shook away the iciness and swam upwards towards air. Reaching the surface, his arms moved around rapidly to keep him afloat as he searched desperately for the familiar locks of hair. After what seemed like a millennia, he spotted Naruto's still form and swiftly swam towards it. Upon reaching the body, he circled his pale arms around the other's waist and dragged him towards a floating plastic table. It was just enough to slide half of the blonde's body on to where Sasuke didn't have to carry all the weight.

The Uchiha couldn't remember the last time he cried as tears flowed freely from his shivering form. The rain still pounded down and the ship seemed only to be moving away from the fluctuating figures. He felt as if he was seeing his life flash before his eyes and all he could do was regret that he didn't do more. Sasuke pounded his forehead into the plastic table, wishing why he couldn't have just listened to Naruto and go inside. He twisted his head to see the blonde's unconscious face and noticed the serenity that it held. Even through the midst of the thundering rain and the chilling ocean, the look caused Sasuke to smile a little as his vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

_Sasuke, wake up…please…wake up…_

Sasuke groaned loudly at the reverberating voice that resounded through his head. His muscles and body ached all over as he tried to shift his arm.

_Sasuke…I don't want you to die…please…I love you…_

This time, he scrunched his face in confusion. Was he dreaming or was there really a voice pleading for him to wake up and confessing their love at the same time. Hesitantly, he managed to pry his eyelids apart, just enough to see an illuminating light casting over him. Adjusting to the quick lighting, Sasuke widened his eyes even more to view his strange surroundings.

"Sasuke…Sasuke!" the voice yelled aloud again as the Uchiha winced at the level of noise. He crooked his head just enough to see a smiling face before his whole upper body was tackled to the sand. "You're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive, now will you please get off me," Sasuke wearily croaked out. He felt so dehydrated and his body was unbelievable stiff and warm. As Naruto backed off, he observed the stillness of everything and the soothing sounds of the steady crashing of the waves. Sasuke rotated his torso, only to be met with and endless walkway of a shore. As he twisted to the opposite side, he noted too that it was the same scenery.

"Behind you is a tropical forest, so we can seek a bit of shelter there but other than that, it looks like we're stranded on a deserted island." Naruto explained, getting up to his feet.

"Here," he continued, offering a hand out to Sasuke's motionless body. "We have to start doing something or else we might just die here."

Sasuke watched as the blonde retracted towards the forest, as if in a movie, he was completely entranced as the other unbuttoned his white dress shirt and throw it carelessly on the beach. It registered in complete slow mode in Sasuke's mind, watching the tone, tan, skin glisten like water off of Naruto's back. For some odd reason, he felt as if he was meeting the guy for the first time. Even though Naruto and he were co-stars, he never bothered to get to know the guy. All Sasuke did was read the background profile of the blonde and labeled him as a blundering idiot. It never crossed the Uchiha's mind that Naruto could be a completely different person.

"Oi, hurry up teme! We at least need to build a makeshift shelter by the end of the day," Naruto yelled back.

Sasuke nodded to himself absent mindedly and stood, dusting off whatever sand particles was stuck to his pants. He followed slowly after the blonde and finally reached the shades of the long banana leaves.

"We need to split up the duties dobe. You get the necessary stuff to build the shelter. I'll get food and try to find something clean to drink. We need to set up a signal fire for help so find some extra firewood if possible," Sasuke suggested, taking charge. Even with the slight altering of Naruto's image, he still felt as if he should lead the two if everything were to work out. He looked to the blonde and the other simply nodded in understanding. They both parted separate ways and began their task at hand.

Sasuke made his way through the vastly vegetated jungle and listened carefully for the sound of running water. If there was running water, it would be their best bet to see if it led to a reservoir of fresh water. The island was definitely deserted but that's what would make the natural resources so rich. Since there was no man contamination at all, everything should be fresh and clean. Sasuke rummaged on through until he finally stumbled upon an open clearing that nested a pool of sparkling water. The place seemed very sacred as many trees intricately surrounded in and provided an opening for the sun's light rays to shine across the water's surface. It was an unnaturally big pond with a slight opening towards the edge for the fluid to run out. The Uchiha slowly made his way towards the crystal liquid and squatted to take a sip. It was as if he was on cloud nine as the smooth water ran down his throat to create a satisfying feeling in his stomach. He hummed in satisfaction and continued to drink like a thirsty camel. If only he had some sort of bottle with him, he could carry some back to Naruto at least. The blonde was sure to be thirsty. Regardless of his findings, he ventured further into the forest, finding rich fruits and firewood to bring back to their settlement.

It wasn't until the sun began sinking over the horizon did Sasuke finally make it back to where he began. To his pleasant surprise, Naruto had built an astonishing tepee like long house that extended for a minimum of seven feet. To say that Sasuke was impressed would be an understatement. Here he was just bringing back some fruits, firewood, and knowledge of their surroundings when Naruto had already advanced so much more. He noticed that there was already a small camp fire going with four small fishes roasting slightly. Sasuke shamefully, treaded up towards the shelter and plopped down on the ground.

"Here, I found a lot of fresh fruits and got more firewood. There's a small reservoir of fresh water nearby so if we can get ahold of a container of some sort, we can collect some." Sasuke stated, placing all the assorted fruits in a pile.

Naruto didn't reply back with words but just smiled at Sasuke. The Uchiha disregarded the silence and took in the details of the shelter. There were small branches laced with green vines that extended up to the top where more branches intertwined together. Long green banana leaves were placed as ceilings and were also knotted in with the vines. The branches seemed to be drilled into the sand for more sturdiness, Sasuke guessed. In all, it was pretty awesome to see that Naruto could even make such a thing.

"When I was younger, my parents put me into a boy scout survival academy. We did a lot of things on how to survive on our own. At the time I hated the classes and missions but I'm definitely grateful now." Naruto explained. Seeing the look of surprise on Sasuke's face was entertaining but only for so long as it seemed to dawn on Naruto that the Uchiha probably didn't have much faith in him. Sasuke nodded at the answers to his mysterious and scooted over to the other who was rotating the fish around. Naruto grabbed a roasted fish and handed it to the Uchiha. Both men ate in silence as the black smokes rose to the sky in hopes that somebody would find them.

It wasn't that long later that the sun disappeared completely out of sight. There was plenty of firewood to last through the night as both Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side staring into the flickering flame.

The sound of the waves never ceased to stop and it seemed like that night creatures had finally woken up. There were sounds everywhere except with the only two humans occupying the island.

The silence seems to carry on for hours but in reality was probably only mere minutes. Unable to take the stillness anymore, Naruto finally spoke up.

"Oi, Sasuke…can I ask you a question?"

"You just did idiot," Sasuke replied back smartly, eyes still glued to the dancing flames. He felt a light punch on his shoulders and turn to face the blonde with glaring eyes. Those eyes immediately soften at the soft fire glow emitting off of the tan boys upper body. He still had his shirt off, pants riding low on narrow hips and Sasuke couldn't help but eye the other like a round tomato.

"I'm being serious you bastard."

Sasuke snapped out of his slight fantasies and focused on the other's face. He never actually bothered to study Naruto's face and he was surprised to see three whisker like marks running across each cheek. Without thinking, his hands moved on their own to caress the imperfections marring the man's face. Naruto was a bit taken back at the action and flinched. It was odd that Sasuke would just touch him voluntarily and then he remembered that his marks where showing. The blonde quickly slapped Sasuke's offending hand away and turned to hide his embarrassment.

"Have you always had those on your cheeks?" Sasuke inquired, looking at the boy in a new light. It seemed like he was learning more and more about the blonde by the second.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, a bit of a forlorn look on his face. "I've always had them."

"How come I've just now noticed them," Sasuke asked. He was positive he would have seen them earlier, being that they both shot a lot of close up scenes together.

"I usually put this mark concealer over it."

"Isn't that a hassle? To do it every morning you wake up?"

"Not really, I've gotten so used to it. It feels as if I'm just waking up and brushing my teeth or combing my hair. It's in my daily routine now." Naruto explained, hand scooping a pile of sand and letting it slip through his fingers.

"How long have you been doing it then?" Sasuke pushed on further with the questions, honestly interested. He never knew these things about the blonde. It was like trying to solve a puzzle piece, putting everything together about Naruto was just fascinating.

"Hey! This is twenty questions with Naruto okay! Technically I asked you first so I think I should be able to ask some things too!" Naruto argued.

"I didn't know you can think," Sasuke poked snidely at the other. It seemed as if he had hit a sensitive nerve and all of a sudden a fist collided with his face. He felt his neck crack at the impact and almost fell to the side as he caught himself.

"What the fuck idiot!" Sasuke yelled at the blonde. Anger clearly radiated out of the Uchiha but as he turned to glare at Naruto, all he saw was an empty spot beside him. He noticed a shadow furiously walking towards the ocean and almost panicked that Naruto was going to commit suicide because of a stupid joke. As quickly as he could, Sasuke got up and ran after the blonde before he could dive into the sea. It was a good thing that in the Uchiha's last movie, he was a track star and made it just into to stop the man.

Strong arms encircled Naruto's waist just before he was about to jump into the water. On reflex, the blonde thrashed widely against his captor's hold.

"Let me go you bastard!" Naruto whined loudly, arms swinging around to aim another good punch at the other's face. He didn't get a reply as he was dragged away from the water and unceremoniously dropped onto the beach's sandy bank. Before he even had time to react or retort, Sasuke was on top of him in a heartbeat, pinning him down with both hands capturing tan wrist.

"Dobe, just because I think you're an idiot, that doesn't give you an excuse to kill yourself," Sasuke spat out irritably.

Naruto was clearly confused at what Sasuke had suggested before it all clicked together nicely in his head. A pregnant silence passed between the two before Naruto busted into a fit of chuckles that ended up with him laughing loudly. As contagious as that laugh was, Sasuke wasn't amused and his glaring intensified tenfold.

"Naruto!"

At the sound of his name, the laughing ceased and all that was left was a smiling blonde looking goofily back at Sasuke.

"Let me go Sasuke," the man said calmly, almost in a slow hypnotizing way. The Uchiha retraced his hands and slid off the man as he pushed upwards to a sitting position.

"I wasn't going to kill myself if that's what you were thinking." Naruto replied still chuckling a bit. "Just because I can't swim doesn't mean I can't jump into two feet of water and not drown."

Sasuke continued to look at the other, who was smiling so widely that it made Sasuke want to smile too. Regardless of the urge, he forced it down and opted for rolling over to sit by side with the blonde.

"What's your question," Sasuke asked, eyes looking to the sky for a distraction.

Naruto gawked at Sasuke in confusion before comprehension dawned on him, making him smile genuinely at the ground.

"Frankly, I can't remember," Naruto answered. "But you owe me some good ramen when we get back to civilization, fucking bastard."

The Uchiha shot the other an irritated look but decided to bypass the idiotic request.

"Well then you lose your turn. My question was how long has it been since you've been hiding your marks?" Sasuke continued.

"Since I was ten," Naruto responded quietly. "What's your favorite color?"

Sasuke actually chuckled at the question and replied candidly with the color blue. The night continued to be filled with questions that bounced back and forth from the two. Merriment filled up the silent air and Naruto even got Sasuke to laugh a little at his funny childhood stories. The fire's flames sustained through the starry night as a new friendship was kindled.

* * *

It had only been three days since the two men had been stranded on the island and quite truthfully, they were fairing just fine. Sasuke felt as if Naruto was a long lost friend he had never known until now, and wondered idly why he never made an effort to get to know the other better. The whole year of shooting that ninja show could have gone so much more differently if Sasuke would have given the blonde a chance. He never understood why others enjoyed people's company until now. Being with Naruto was comfortable and easy, he felt as if he could be himself and not live up to any expectations. Truth be told, Sasuke felt like being deserted on the island was more of a blessing rather than a burden.

"Hey Sasuke, we need to gather more firewood before the night falls, the pile's getting pretty low," Naruto suggested to the other. "I'm heading to the high rock to bathe a little."

The Uchiha nodded absently and crossed the blonde into the woods. Another odd thing that started messing with him was the urge to touch the younger man. Just the other night when both were sitting by the small campfire, he watched captivated by Naruto's moving form swaying back and forth to an unknown lullaby. Luckily, the blonde didn't noticed Sasuke's outright staring and simply rocked his body. The orange glow of the flames didn't help either as it only seemed to increase Naruto's unnatural beauty. He truly was an amazing guy.

Sasuke thrashed vibrant green vines out of his path and followed a worn trail that he had made those past few days. There was a small clearing past the fresh water pond that hosted many broken wood pieces. He pushed forward through to the destination when he heard a humming noise in the distance. There was no one else on the island so it had to have been Naruto. The Uchiha mindlessly wondered to the soothing sound, shifting lingering plants out of his path. The voice grew louder as he maneuvered a large leaf covering the opening. Sasuke stood entranced at the scene unfolding before him. In the middle of the large pool of water was Naruto, bathing himself. He seemed to have not noticed the other as he continued on his business with uncontained bliss. Tan hands rubbed soothing circles all throughout his form, cleansing his body of the built up grime.

Sasuke was captivated by the sun's luminous glow shining off the man's body. He wanted to so badly to just run over and join the blonde in the water but decided not to. Reluctantly he budged the leaf back into place and retracted back to his original goal of gathering firewood.

* * *

Rain pelted lightly on the makeshift roof, as Sasuke and Naruto huddled closely together because of the small proximity. There was still a faint light outside but it would soon be gone and then it would just be dark.

Naruto's legs were bent at the knee and he delicately rested his chin on them for support. He watched spellbound by the rain dripping down the leaves and pooling into a small puddle near the opening. Fortunately, he had been smart enough to line the floor of their hut with some banana leaves and moss so it was mainly dry.

"Why did you jump in after me?" Naruto mumbled out to Sasuke. The patter of the rain brought back memories of why they were there in the first place.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at the other.

Naruto shifted his head to the side, ears touching his knees and eyes glued to Sasuke's. "My question from the first night, I remember it. I wanted to ask you why you jumped in after me."

Sasuke held Naruto's gaze for an eternity before looking away from those oceanic wonders. "I don't know. My body just moved on its own."

Content with the answer Naruto turned back to his original position of looking out of the square opening.

Sasuke figured now would probably the best time as ever to ask and so he sucked in a breath of air and sighed.

"Naruto…did you tell me that you loved me…when I was unconscious on the island." Sasuke asked. There was a quietness that surrounding both individuals as the droplets still continued strong outside.

When it seemed as if he wouldn't reply, Sasuke laid his body down across the small space, regretting his boldness.

"Yes."

The Uchiha nearly snapped his back as he sat back up abruptly to stare at Naruto.

"Yes I did." Naruto repeated, a bit more firmly this time. He bent his legs straight like the raven and turned to the side, facing the Uchiha's shocked form. "To be honest, I've always admired you from afar. You were a big name at the time when I was just starting out, and trying to make a name for myself. I tried so hard to be as good as you and when I got the role to be your co-star in this series, I almost wet myself from the excitement."

Sasuke saw Naruto turn away and chuckle lightly before resuming his thoughts.

"It all kind of shattered though," Naruto said scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment. "You didn't seem to like me very much and thought I was a complete idiot."

At that statement Sasuke felt his face heat up. He never really did give Naruto a chance. His first impression of the blonde wasn't so good seeing as the other man tripped trying to give him a handshake. Naruto ended up knocking both of them into the refreshment table, spilling the punch all over Sasuke. To say that the blonde was an idiot would have been an understatement, he thought the blonde was a complete imbecile.

"Even as time progress you never seemed to let go of our first encounter so I just decided to watch you from afar," Naruto stated.

"So you were stalking me?" Sasuke asked, a bit of amusement in his voice.

"No! Not like that…I just took notice of the things you did…" Naruto defended, "like how you get this eyebrow tick whenever Kakashi says a perverse remark. Or like how you don't like anything really sweet. You usually eat lunch inside because you don't like the sun that much…you love tomatoes. You don't talk much to anyone, you do this really funny thing when you get into character…it's like your whole face changes."

Sasuke was shocked to hear Naruto mumble all of these things out. What was even more astonishing was that everything he mentioned was true. "Is there anything you don't know about me?" he joked.

"Well, I didn't know your favorite color until the other day but you told me it was-"

Before the blonde could finish his sentence, hungry lips effortlessly locked into his like a plug to an outlet. After getting over the initial shock of Sasuke kissing him, Naruto replied back just as eager, finger fisting through dark locks.

The Uchiha easily dominated over him, pushing his full weight on the blonde, pinning him down.

"Sasuke…wait…"Naruto pleaded but Sasuke kept going. The blonde hummed erotically as the other pulled away to nip at an exposed neck. He couldn't think anymore with the extensive attention Sasuke was lavishing onto his body. Both men were pressed hotly against each other and the rain only seemed to stimulate their actions.

Sasuke didn't see the need to go through foreplay with so much pent up frustration in his system. Never had he encountered someone so simple and sophisticated at the same time. He was wrong about Naruto and for once, he had never been so happy. His lips reconnected with the blonde and easily distracted him from trailing hands that slipped under worn pants. He kneaded a tan globe in each hand before pushing his pulsing erection against the other.

If possible, Naruto moaned even louder that before and enthusiastically thrusted upwards to meet each contact. His body was burning so badly and he thrashed his head erratically to the side as the Uchiha continued perversely.

"Naruto," he whispered gently in the other's ear. "I want you so bad."

With those few words, Naruto's cock twitched and hardened even more, whatever resistance flying out the window. His small bit of bashfulness that he had left vanished and he nipped playfully at the Uchiha's ear. "You have me, Sasuke."

The raven was more than happy to comply and almost ripped his pants apart while pulling them down. Seeing Naruto fully nude and willing underneath him was such a turn on. He never thought that anything of this would happen but he was glad it did. Impatiently, Sasuke pulled his pants off too, exposing his body to Naruto as well. There was a small silence that lingered for a minute before the caressing and touching began again. This time, it seemed more sensual and not lust clouded. Hands roamed everywhere off of each other and moans filled the effortlessly.

It was Naruto first he grabbed ahold of the Uchiha's member and stroked it lightly to a dripping mess. Sasuke shook in pleasure and propelled his lower half faster for more friction. In the midst of the action, he quickly grabbed the other blonde's unoccupied hand and directed it towards his balls, wanting Naruto to touch them as well.

Both of the blonde's hand worked hesitantly as Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. His breathing was erratic and Naruto could tell that maybe he was close. This encouraged him to stroke faster and rub harder against the Uchiha's burning form.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed out, "Stop…I want to come in you."

Sasuke reached down unwillingly and removed the man's hand away and pressed his dick flushed against Naruto's. He compelled the two organs together, rubbing to create a delicious friction. Naruto gasped at the contact and bit his lip slightly as he felt a finger slowly being inserted inside his hole. It pushed in slowly but uncomfortably as Sasuke stopped from rubbing to caressing his manhood. He could feel soft fingers gliding over his cock and the orgasmic feeling that was slowly building in his stomach.

Sasuke's mouth found way to Naruto's exposed neck and began biting, creating love marks in every blank spot. For the blonde, he was feeling so many different touches at the same time; he didn't even notice a second insertion or a third spreading his hole even bigger. All he could feel was a throbbing need in his lower regions and his back rubbing against the leaves for riding Sasuke's fingers.

It wasn't until those fingers retracted did Naruto groaned in dissatisfaction at the loss of contact. Not too long after did he feel a different texture near his rear, and began to realize the reality of what was going to happen.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled out, pushing Sasuke back a little. The raven stared at the other in shock, rock hard dick clearly not happy about the abrupt interruption.

"Sasuke," Naruto explained. "What is this, what's going to happen when we get back home? I just don't want to be another person you sleep with or a booty call."

The Uchiha willed his primitive urge to insert his penis inside or Naruto down and looked to the man's eyes, seeing as he was being serious.

"No Naruto. I don't just fuck anyone, I don't know what this feeling for you is yet but I know I can't live a day where you aren't near my side." Sasuke stated honestly. "I've learned so much about you in just the past couple of days but, truthfully, there has always been something more with you. I was being stubborn and didn't want to give in."

Naruto secretly searched through Sasuke's eyes for any lies but finding none, smiled in delight. "Promise me."

Sasuke leaned his body over the other but creating no contact at all he whispered, "Promise."

With that their fate was sealed and Sasuke positioned himself at Naruto's awaiting entrance. With no lubrication, he gathered as much pre cum as possible, and lathered rigid cock. Sasuke carefully prodded the rim with his head and gently inserted in. The blonde writhed in pain beneath him but didn't voice it as Sasuke's continued to push. It felt like eons later before Naruto hummed in satisfaction at being filled so deeply by Sasuke.

The Uchiha started out slow, wanting to be gentle even when the hot passage was calling to thrust faster. He created a slow pace, driving in and out deliberately but softly.

"Sasuke….go faster..." Naruto moaned out at a particularly hard thrust. "Please go faster."

If possible Sasuke's penis hardened even further and his control flew out the window as he lifted the blonde's leg to wrap around his waist.

"Don't complain when your ass hurts in the morning then," Sasuke lectured before pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in. His thrust was deadly accurate and Naruto couldn't help but whimper wantonly as the pounding sustained.

His body could barely take the onslaught of pleasure as Sasuke shoved in and out rhythmically from his ass. With the way things were going now, he wouldn't be able to last much longer and reached up to grab the Uchiha.

Sasuke let tan arms wrap around his shoulders to pull him down for a rough kiss. Saliva dribbled down the blonde's cheek as Sasuke stabbed directly at his prostate. The stimulation was more than enough to send Naruto over the edge as he came hard across both their stomachs. The Uchiha's drives were unrelenting as he plunged faster into Naruto's hole, trying to find completion. Finally, he came hard into the blonde, semen pouring into the tight hole and some running out.

The raven collapsed exhausted on a tired blonde as they both rode out the afterglow. Naruto picked up his discarded shirt from day one and wiped the excessive cum off both their bodies. Too tired to do anything else though, he snuggled closely to Sasuke, head finding comfort in the man's shoulder. Possessively, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde and together, they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Naruto woke up to possible the best morning he had ever felt. Even if he was still stuck on the island and it had almost been a week, being with Sasuke was all worth it. He slowly arched his upper body up but deeply regretted it when an immense pain shot throughout his back. Ignoring the pain, Naruto grabbed his discorded shorts and slid them on. The blonde breathed in the salty smell of the day and rose, limping towards the raging light.

It was a beautiful day as he noticed Sasuke perched next to the burning signal fire, as calm as ever. Naruto smiled beautifully at the sight and sluggishly made his way towards the raven. Before he could make it there though, a loud roaring froze him on the spot and the wind speed changed dramatically. Sasuke also felt it as well, his body standing almost immediately and gaze shifting to the sky. Naruto followed the Uchiha's stare and spotted a black jet getting closer and closer to their island. The blonde didn't even realize that Sasuke had run towards him until a pale hand grasped his tan one tightly.

Naruto turned to face the other with a hesitant look in his eyes. There was also a hint of fear, fear that what they both had would vanish as soon as they got back to reality. Even with the promises both of them made the night before, it could still be broken. There was no contract and no commitment, there was nothing.

The blonde felt dazed as he saw paramedics rush out of the aircraft in a blur. Both men where simply pulled apart to be treated for any wounds or cuts on their bodies. He was clearly still shirtless; leaving the fresh marks that Sasuke made obviously visible.

Everything happened so fast that Naruto didn't even register boarding the plane, and flying away from the island. He disregarded Kakashi's constant chatter in his ear about never stopped looking and seeing the smoke fire. He didn't even bother to chance a glance at the Uchiha, knowing they would probably have to go back to the way things were before. That in itself was a huge disappointment to the blonde, and in defense, he withdrew into his mind.

Getting back to civilization was odd to Naruto but after the first three days back of checking in at the hospital and trying to avoid publicity, he didn't even crossed paths with the Uchiha. It was like Sasuke disappeared from sight and hadn't contacted him since. Kakashi was grateful enough to post pone the shooting date of season two further into the next months because of what happened. He wanted both actors to get as much rest as possible and business wise; it would probably be good to keep the fans in anticipation.

So here he was, alone in his two room apartment just lying sleepily on his couch, reminiscing about the crazy turn of events. Naruto was devastated that their relationship couldn't continue but from all that he got, there was no remorse. He smiled lightly to himself at the good memories they shared and decided to grab a drink. Just as he was passing to the adjoin kitchen, loud knockings reverberated throughout his silent home. Not giving it another thought, Naruto walked towards the door and twisted the knob free, releasing the wooden door. His eyes widen comically as he took in the other recipient's sharp features and well-dressed form.

"Hey," Sasuke replied sheepishly. "Can I come in?"

Naruto contemplated the thought for a few minutes before a huge smile lit up his appearance. "Did you bring it?"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to beam as he held up a boxed take-out bag that read _Ichiraku's Ramen_. Feeling the weight of the meaning behind the action, Naruto was overwhelmed with happiness. Showing off rows of pearly white teeth, the blonde welcomed Sasuke in with a genuine smile. At that moment, the Uchiha wanted nothing more than to keep that smile on the idiot's face forever.

* * *

**A/N: Glad I finished it! This is probably one of the longest one shot/ story I've ever written in one go. I hoped it was good and maybe if I get a good response I'll write a continuance. So please no flames, but do review!**


End file.
